


Hospital.

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: "You are very lucky Mr Watson"





	Hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, follow me on me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

"Sherlock?"-asked John, he just woke up and he was in the hospital, he had been stabbed during a case, and had fallen unconscious, now he is in the hospital and Sherlock is sitting on a stool next to the bed but he had fallen asleep beside him  
  
-" Oh, Mr Watson, how are you feeling?"- asked the nurse -"I had better days, but I'm feeling fine, thank you"- replied John, with a smile in his face  
  
\- "You are very lucky sir" - added the nurse - "sorry?" - John replied - "He really loves you, he did not want to leave your side since you came here, I had not seen that kind of behaviour for several years now sir"- The lady answered-"Now I have to leave, with permission"- said the woman as she left the room.  
  
John looked at Sherlock, he was still sleeping, John hugged him-"I love you too...idiot."- he whispered.


End file.
